- A M N E S I A - La batalla de los cien años
by ShugoFairy
Summary: El gremio oscuro "Circus" Ha venido en enormes naves a destruir Fiore para vengar a Nozomu, su líder derrotado cien años atrás por magos de diferentes gremios. Pero...¿Que pasara si Jack, el principal del malvado gremio le aplica un hechizo de Amnesia a los más fuertes del gremio de Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gajeel, y Gray? ¿Cómo lograran salvarlos? -NaLu,Gruvia,GaLe,Jerza-
1. Prologo

**Hola Gente de fanfiction, este mi primer fanfic que subo aquí xD**

**Es en conjunto, lo hago con una amiga n_n , ojala les guste, es de variadas parejas, en general Gruvia,NaLu,GaLe y Jerza**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima ~ **

Días habituales en el gremio, Gray y Natsu pelean, Lucy escribe su novela, Erza esta en plena misión con Jellal, Juvia aun trata de conquistar el corazón de hielo de Gray, Levy trata de que Gajeel sea mas amable, todo es normal, así es como debe ser, así es como es Fairy Tail, el gremio mas fuerte de todo Fiore.

-¿Natsu? -Dice Lucy con una expresión nerviosa- Hace ya un tiempo eh querido decirte algo...

- ¿De que hablas Lucy? -Ríe Natsu- ¿Que es? -El pelirosa le sonríe-

- Natsu, yo...-Fuertes zumbidos se sienten en el suelo e interrumpe la escena romántica- ¿U-Un terremoto?

- ¿Tu igual lo sientes, Lucy chan? -Juvia se incorpora a la conversación con una mirada seria- Esos zumbidos...

-Iré a ver lo que ocurre -Dice Gray, que sale del gremio junto a la compañía de Juvia- ¡No es nada chi- ... ¡Una fuerte explosión hace retumbar el gremio!

El gremio oscuro "Circus" Ha venido en enormes naves a destruir Fiore para vengar a Nozomu, su líder derrotado cien años atrás por magos de diferentes gremios. Fairy Tail comienza la batalla dando grandes golpes a la nave alfa, donde está el actual líder de "Circus" Pero...¿Que pasara si Jack, el principal del malvado gremio le aplica un hechizo de Amnesia a los más fuertes del gremio, Natsu, Gajeel, y Gray? ¿Cómo lograran salvarlos?

Diferentes gremios se unen a la batalla, para una vez más proteger su ciudad de "Circus" y poder salvar a sus amigos, pero... ¿Cómo terminara la gran batalla entre el gremio oscuro y los gremios más fuertes y poderosos de toda Fiore? ¿Lucy podrá hacerle saber a Natsu lo que quería decirle?.

- - La batalla de los cien años.


	2. Día 1 'El Ataque'

Capitulo 1: Día 1 'El Ataque'

Días habituales en el gremio, Gray y Natsu pelean, Lucy escribe su novela, Erza está en plena misión con Jellal, Juvia aun trata de conquistar el corazón de hielo de Gray, Levy trata de que Gajeel sea más amable, todo es normal, así es como debe ser, así es como es Fairy Tail, el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore.

-¿Natsu? -Dice Lucy con una expresión nerviosa- Hace ya un tiempo eh querido decirte algo...

- ¿De qué hablas Lucy? -Ríe Natsu- ¿Qué es? -El pelirosa le sonríe-

- Natsu, yo...-Fuertes zumbidos se sienten en el suelo e interrumpe la escena romántica- ¿U-Un terremoto?

- ¿Tu igual lo sientes, Lucy chan? -Juvia se incorpora a la conversación con una mirada seria- Esos zumbidos...

-Iré a ver lo que ocurre -Dice Gray, que sale del gremio junto a la compañía de Juvia- ¡No es nada chi- ... ¡Una fuerte explosión hace retumbar el gremio!

Todos salen a ver que sucedía, que era ese gran ruido que hizo poner nerviosos a todos. El panorama era perturbador, la gente corría, las casas se incendiaban, niños llorando, y humo por todas partes...y lo que más se hacía notar era unas docenas de enormes naves en los cielos de la ciudad, tirando rayos que retumbaban en el suelo provocando un gran desastre.

- ¡FIORE! -Se escuchó una ronca voz, que provenía de la nave más grande- Hace ya un tiempo que no venía a visitarlos, aun no puedo soportar la idea de que los estúpidos magos de esta ciudad nos hayan vencido, esto no se quedara así, hemos venido a vengar a nuestro líder.-

Esos bastardos, como se atreven. –Dijo el pelirosa bastante molesto

¡Oigan mocosos entren de inmediato al gremio! – Dijo el maestro, Makarov, todos le obedecieron de inmediato, excepto Natsu que solo quería luchar, Lucy tuvo que tomarlo por la espalda y entrarlo al gremio por la fuerza con la ayuda de Gray y Juvia

Que ocurre, viejo, tenemos que salir a defender nuestra ciudad, Magnolia – Dijo Gray sin entender nada del llamado del maestro

Pues todavía no pueden, tengo que explicarles primero la situación, aquí no es seguro así que, Mirajane, tira la palanca- Dijo el maestro

Entendido – Dijo la peliblanca de largo cabellos con una sonrisa, tirando de la palanca

De repente, ¡No había suelo! , Todos cayeron al 'supuesto' sótano que tenía el gremio después de la batalla contra Phantom Lord , claro todos cayeron mal, algunos cayeron de cara al suelo, otros cayeron encima de mesas y sillas y otros quedaron en algunas poses comprometedoras…

Gray-sama… – Dijo la peliazul sonrojada, ya que nuestro exhibicionista cayó encima de ella, abrazándola, para que no se dañara, y topándose con sus mejillas, este estaba con los ojos cerrados

Hey, suéltala Hielito, ya está a salvo –Dijo el mago de fuego, levantándose del suelo y sobándose su nuca, Gray abrió los ojos y se sonrojo en el proceso levantándose rápidamente, pero no sin antes ayudar a Juvia también

Gracias, Gray-sama – Dijo la maga de agua, una vez ya incorporada.

D-De nada – Dijo el mago de hielo un tanto sonrojado

¡Atención, mocosos! – Ahora la atención iba hacia al maestro que estaba parado encima del mini bar que estaba en ese sótano- Como ven estamos siendo atacados, no solo en Magnolia, sino en todo Fiore, aquellos que están atacando es un gremio oscuro llamado 'Circus' – Dijo el tercero

¿Circus? ¿Y qué quieren? - Pregunto la Mcgarden, levantándose con la ayuda de Gajeel

Pues venganza como dijo el actual líder –Dijo el anciano pequeño – Hace 100 años su antiguo líder Nozomu o podríamos decir su antiguo maestro de gremio, ataco Fiore, no se sabe las razones, pero este fue derrotado ya que todos los gremios hicieron una alianza contra su gremio, no sé nada más al respecto. – Termino de decir el anciano frunciendo el seño

¿Y qué hacemos ahora?, hay que salir a luchar o nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada – Dijo Gajeel un tanto molesto

Nos quedaremos aquí, no es seguro salir todavía, pueden investigar si quieren sobre el tal gremio Circus, pero nadie saldrá del gremio sin que yo lo diga – Dijo el anciano todavía con el ceño fruncido

Pero viejo, los habitantes de Magnolia peligran, no nos podemos quedar aquí investigando, perderemos el tiempo – Dijo Natsu molesto

Nos quedaremos aquí, dije, quien se atreva salir, será expulsado del gremio, esta advertencia corre más por ti Natsu – Dijo el maestro ya molesto, mientras se retiraba a una salita que tenía en el sótano el anciano

¡Ah, maldición! –Dijo el Dragneel mientras golpeaba la pared, Lucy miraba preocupada a su amigo pelirosa , se preguntaba por que el maestro no quería que salieran a luchar ¿Es que acaso tan poderoso es ese gremio?

Maestro, ¿se encuentra bien? –Dijo la Strauss mayor entrando en la salita del maestro

No muy bien, estoy preocupado – Dijo el anciano Dreyar sentado en un asiento al frente de un escritorio

Tranquilo, Maestro, no nos pasara nada, somos fuertes – Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo tratando de animar a Makarov

No es eso, Mirajane, estoy preocupado de que la situación se salga más fuera de control de lo que esta – Dijo el tercero

Oh ya veo, pero no se preocupe demasiado – Dijo la oji azul saliendo de la salita

Como no preocuparme, si al fin al cabo, era verdad eso de la venganza y que ese gremio es más fuerte que antes y tiene más reclutas – Dijo el maestro suspirando y poniendo sus manos en su frente

_Flash Back_

Bien jugado, Makarov – Dijo un hombre de pelo blanco corto, robusto, ojos color verde claro, tez levemente morena

Esta vez no volverás a molestar – Dijo el pequeño anciano

Yo no, pero si el gremio, retomare venganza, recuérdalo Makarov – Dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos

Makarov se quedó mirando por un buen rato el hombre y pensando sobre lo que dijo

_Fin flash back_

Así que era verdad, nunca pensé que nos traicionarías así –Dijo el hombrecito suspirando

Por qué el viejo no, nos dejaría luchar – Dijo Gray sentando en una de las mesa semi-desnudo

Gray tus ropas – Dijo Cana bebiendo

¡Maldición! – Dijo el peli negro buscando sus pantalones y camisa

Tal vez tenga sus razones Gray – Dijo Mirajane saliendo de la sala del maestro – Dijo que estaba preocupado de que la situación se salga más fuera de control, pero aparte de eso el parece sabia sobre esto antes

Entonces por qué no, nos dijo – Se escuchó decir de la boca de un gato azul

Tal vez no nos quería alarmar como buen hombre que es – Dijo Elfman de repente

Algunos rieron un poco.

Chicos, no veo a Natsu… -Dijo Lucy asustada

Ese cerebro de lava – Dijo Gray molesto ahora vestido – salió afuera, no hay duda

Hay que ir por el – Dijo Happy – Podrían matarlo o hacerle algo ahí afuera

O descontrolar más la situación – Dijo Charle seria

Pero no irán todos, no podemos arriesgar a todos, tiene que ir solo un grupo y que el maestro no se de cuenta – Dijo la Strauss Mayor

Yo iré – Dijo la Heartfilia

Yo también – Dijo el gato alado

Pues, quiero pelear un poco así que iré – Dijo el mago de hielo

Si Gray-sama va, yo también voy – Dijo la maga de agua

Igual quiero pelea, no les dejare todo al salamander y al chico hielo – Dijo el dragon slayer del hierro sonriendo

Yo también voy, si les pasa algo los podre curar – Dijo la Marvell

Wendy quédate aquí, será mejor que no te lastimen si serás de enfermera, te atacarían a ya fuera, y no tendrás suficiente poder mágico para curar – Dijo Charle regañándola

Está Bien, Charle, si es mejor – Dijo un poco triste la dragon slayer del aire

Yo iré, acompañare a Lu-cha –Dijo la Mcgarden

Está bien son 6, con eso es suficiente, buena suerte, chicos – Dijo la peliblanca de largos cabellos – Natsu tal vez salió por la puerta de al fondo, esa puerta tiene una escalera con una salida directa la plaza de Magnolia

Entendido, nos vemos, Mira-san – Dijo Lucy sonriendo

Tengan cuidado –Dijo Cana ya borracha

Todos fueron a la puerta del fondo corriendo, subieron unas escaleras, claro subieron primeros los hombres, y luego las mujeres, ya que bueno, andaban con faldas.

Cuando ya estaban afuera, se asustaron con lo que vieron

Solo había escombros de Magnolia, hasta del gremio, no habían absolutamente nadie en la ciudad

Juvia fue la última en subir y cerró la puerta del suelo, era de madera, pero mágicamente se camuflo con el material del suelo de la plaza

El Grupo buscaba divisar una cabellera rosa, la pudieron ver cerca de la casa de Lucy, pero hablando con alguien

Cuando ya se acercaban a él, lo vieron solamente a encender sus puños y empezar a golpear a esa persona y ese desconocido esquivaba hábilmente los golpes de Natsu.

**Hola a todos, vengo con el capítulo 1, ojala les guste, lamento la demora, falta de inspiración, estuve terminando el capítulo hasta las 5 am xD, cosa curiosa que mi amiga por coincidencia también se quedó hasta esa hora.**

**También comento que siempre que hablaba con mi amiga me decía 'escribe' porque mi deber era escribir el capítulo 1 y ella el 2 y así xD y como me demore mucho, la idea no es esa u-u **

**Lo siento si es algo corto T_T , bueno me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3 **

**ShugoFairy.-**


End file.
